


All you need is love - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Liam, Alpha Hale - Freeform, Breastfeeding, Childlike behaviour, Derek Hale - Freeform, F/F, M/M, McCall Pack, Momma Hale - Freeform, Motherly love, Multi, Pack Mom, Regressing, Sad Liam, Scared Liam, little liam, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Liam has been having severe night terrors after the Berserker incident and after a few weeks he starts to revert to an younger childlike state hoping to secure love, safety and security from his pack. With both Derek and Y/N noticing Liam's regression, they step in to learn why the beta is so afraid and do everything they can to help him but things take an unexpected turn when Momma Hale later learns that Liam is starting to rely on one thing to help him get through this...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea written up on my laptop for a while so I read it back and tweaked it a little. It's a little different to what I've previously wrote so I hope you guys like it.

I don’t know what it is but I saw it as my job to look after Liam. He’s the youngest in the pack and was thrown into the supernatural world so suddenly and being the Alpha female and Derek's mate I did my best to look after him and keep him safe. Over time he attached himself to me growing more confident in coming to me if he ever needed help with anything, was sad, upset or just needed some motherly advice. However the last few weeks things for Derek and I had been rough. We recently lost our first child due to complications. It had been hard for us both but we were stronger and vowed to get through anything together. As hard as it was for us both we couldn't ignore Scott's cry for help when were told about a new threat terrorizing Beacon Hills which called for an emergency pack meeting. 

My other baby was Liam, the McCall pack's youngest beta. I knew that he was 15 years old and perfectly capable of taking care of him but I knew that he craved a mother's love and that's exactly what I intended to give him. From being there with him when Scott and Stiles had him tied up in duct tape in the McCall's bathroom absolutely terrified to having him stay at loft here with me and Derek so we could keep an eye on him once the full moon came to me sleeping beside him when he had night terrors. I knew Liam had had trouble sleeping the past few nights after the Beserker incident but both Derek and I had noticed that Liam had become clingier always wanting to be around me and he even started to call me "mommy" rather than just mom. As adorable as it was, I knew something wasn't right. Liam was a tough little cookie and even though he was the youngest pack member he would always insist that he was grown up enough and capable of going out with the pack into dangerous situations regardless of how many times I protested but I knew he wouldn't voluntarily let himself be treated like a child even though when it did, it resulted in him folding his arms and pouting like a toddler. 

I hardly noticed that the pack had flooded into the loft as I was in the kitchen preparing a few snacks but suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist and I looked down to see Liam nuzzle into my side. "Mommy", he smiled.  
"Hi baby, are you doing ok?", I replied returning the hug and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Why don't you go save us a seat, sweetie. I'll be right there ok?", I told him finishing preparing the last bowl of snacks as he nodded and went into the living room joining the rest of the pack.  
"Did he just call you mommy?", asked Derek slightly confused as he saw the exchange from leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen.  
"It's not the first time, he's been doing it a lot lately", I shrugged at him after scanning his face as he had his eyebrows scrunched up.  
"Did this happen after the Beserker incident?" he continued and I nodded but before I could ask another question Derek disappeared out the kitchen and into the living room. I shook my head and walked back with the bowls of snacks that Stiles took from me and began digging in. That boy was always eating. 

We sat down on the sofa and to my surprise Liam sat on my lap. I didn't mind, I loved having him close so I wrapped my arms around him and he nuzzled into me and I placed a kiss to his forehead making him giggle adorably. He was clearly loving all the attention he was getting.  
He leaned forward and kissed my cheek before sinking back into my lap and relaxing in my arms.  
"What was that for?" I asked a little surprised. He smiled shyly and shrugged looking down into his lap. "I just love you, you're my mommy," he blushed.  
I smiled gently lifting his chin so he'd look at me and brushed my thumb against his cheek.  
"I love you too, cutie", I replied and kissed his nose making him blush deeper. 

The pack meeting had started. Liam had his head rest on my shoulder and I was rocking him gently. I didn’t really pay much attention to what Derek and Scott were saying. I got a little side tracked watching Liam as he was slowly falling asleep his eyes drooping every so often but he was trying to fight it. He looked so adorable. I positioned him more comfortably in my lap so he could get some rest and even managed to nab the blanket on the end of the couch putting it over Liam as he was falling asleep. I kissed his cheek and continued to rock him. I was cradling Liam in my arms when I felt his lips brush the fabric of my shirt against my nipple as he continued to mouth it gently.  
"Liam, what are you doing?", I looked down at him burying his face into my chest.  
N...nothing", he quickly replied blushing and sat up in my lap trying to pay attention. It didn't last long as he sunk into my lap and closed his eyes falling asleep resting comfortably against my chest. 

Every few minutes I'd hear a soft whimper as if he was having a bad dream so I hushed him and rubbed his back until he calmed down again.  
"Is he ok?", asked Scott concern masking his face as he watched Liam in my arms.  
"Bad dreams, he'll be ok", I reassured him and leaned down to place a kiss to Liam's forehead as he calmed down but it wasn't until much later when he was crying and whimpering in his sleep which caused the meeting to stop and the rest of the pack members to look over at the upset beta in the pack mother's lap.  
"It's ok, baby. It's ok, you're safe" I repeated to him trying to calm him down.  
"What's going on?" asked Stiles confused as he raised an eyebrow us but everyone ignored him and focused on Liam. Derek walked over to me holding Liam in my arms and brushed his thumb against Liam's forehead hushing him.  
"Hey it's ok, pup. We're here. You're safe." He soothed gently.  
Finally Liam's eyes opened and tears escaped and he buried his head into my shoulder wrapping his arms around my neck and sobbed which broke my heart. My poor baby had a nightmare again.  
"You're ok, you're safe. We're right here", Derek and I reassured him.  
Liam gripped on to me tighter and just whimpered. I kissed his forehead and hushed him in my arms.  
"I'll take him upstairs, you guys continue and fill me in later". I told them still rocking Liam. Derek nodded and continued talking.  
I carried Liam upstairs to mine and Derek's shared bedroom and sat down on the bed with him on my lap.  
"Baby, I know it's scary but you're safe. Nothing can hurt you", I reassured him running my fingers through his soft sand coloured hair. He turned and rubbed his lips against the fabric of my shirt over my nipples whimpering.  
"Liam...", I began but was cut off from his looking up at me with tired tear glazed blue eyes and his bottom lip trembling slightly.  
"Is everything ok in here?", interrupted Derek as he walked in checking in on Liam and sat beside me looking at the tired pup resting in his wife's arms.  
"Pup, can I speak to your mommy for a second?", he asked softly nodding at me. I looked at him slightly surprised at the childish tone he was using. I set Liam on the bed kissed his forehead and followed Derek out of the bedroom.  
"I know why Liam's acting the way he is", he began as he lowered his voice so Liam couldn't hear us.  
"Good because honestly, I'm slightly confused. I mean I love him but this isn't Liam", I replied peering into the room to see Liam scrunched up almost in the a fetal position on the bed. Derek continued to tell me his findings which honestly didn't surprise me in the end. It actually broke my heart and I couldn't help but feel guilty knowing that I should have picked up the signs.  
"Ever since the Beserker incident, Liam has been scared to sleep that's why he stays here most of the time but I think he's starting to regress to an age where he needs someone to take care of him make him feel loved and safe", he told me.  
"That's why he's clinging to me more than usual?", I asked to which he nodded.  
"Whatever form of comfort he needs, you need to provide it since he feels the safest with you even addressing you as his "mommy", he finished.  
"So what happens if I do this?", I considered curiously.  
"We hope that once he realizes that he's safe and has nothing to be scared off, he'll feel more confident in himself and around the pack knowing that they will protect him no matter what then everything should go back to the way it was. It's just a phase that he needs help getting through and we're all going to help him do that. I'll fill the pack in and we'll just take it from there", he finally stated giving me a confident nod.  
"Ok", I simply sighed.  
"I have total faith in you. If anyone can help him, it's you", he spoke encouragingly before kissing my cheek lovingly and heading back to the living room to the rest of the pack. 

I walked back into the bedroom and saw Liam still fighting sleep with his eyes drooping. The poor thing was so tired and I couldn't remember the last time he actually fell asleep peacefully. I walked over to the side of the bed and scooped him up in my arms pressing a kiss to his forehead to which he turned and began whimpering and rubbing his lips on my shirt over my nipple again.  
"Ok sweetheart, you win", I told him sighing. It felt rather odd doing this especially when I knew I was still lactating from when I lost the baby not long ago but if this was something that Liam needed then I'd do anything to help him. I positioned myself more comfortably and started to unbutton my shirt and unclipped my bra. I looked down at Liam who had his eyes wide in awe. As soon as I exposed my breast, he latched on immediately catching the white beads of milk and he began to nurse humming with content as his body started to relax as he closed his eyes and focused on the flow. I was surprised as to how well he was taking it. I leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his forehead and brushed my thumb gently across his eyebrow. I soon noticed Derek standing at the door with a small smile curled up on his lips.  
"Derek Hale, are you smiling?", I teased. He chuckled and shook his head walking over to me on the bed with the pack's pup resting peacefully in my arms.  
"I'm just surprised. I didn't think you'd still be lactating and I wouldn't have guessed he'd have regressed this much", he stated gently sitting on the bed so he wouldn't disturb Liam. He knew about the beta's nightmares and how he would fight sleeping but now he had found something that helped him to relax and he wasn't about to disturb the poor pup who was practically begging for sleep.  
"I know, me either but he's been nuzzling at my chest all evening I didn't think it'd come to this", I replied gently stroking Liam's cheek. He was busy concentrating embraced by the warmth of my chest that he had not notice Derek's presence.  
"You're providing for the youngest pup who needs you the most right now. Are you comfortable with this?", he asked looking at me concerned.  
"It feels natural even if my baby is a 15 year old werewolf beta with IED who has night terrors", I simply shrugged.  
"He'll be ok", replied Derek who kissed my cheek made himself comfortable beside us on the bed as he wrapped an arm around me keeping a watchful eye on the little wolf pup gently ruffling his hair every so often. It wasn't long until he stopped nursing and had fallen into a peaceful sleep causing me to breathe a sigh of relief. I gently watched him sleep in my arms stroking his cheek every so often as he stayed nuzzled to my chest.  
"I told the pack they could stay a while so I'm going to order pizza", he remembered getting up and picking up his phone from the bedside table.  
"Mmm that sounds good, we'll join you later", I smiled.  
"Ok, take as long as you need", he replied and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips.

I managed to detangle myself from Liam leaving him to rest for a few hours before I made my way back down to the living room to the rest of the pack who were probably wondering where I had snuck off too. But I was wrong, I took a seat on the couch joining everyone who were all concentrating on some sort of interesting thriller movie that was playing. Seeing that it wasn't capturing my attention, I wondered into the kitchen and made myself busy taking out plates, glasses, a choice of condiments and cans of soda putting them on the counter as once the pizzas had arrived everyone could just help themselves.  
"Is Liam ok?", asked Scott concerned about his beta as he walked into the kitchen followed by Stiles and Lydia.  
"Where is he?", Stiles questioned.  
"Yeah is he ok? I mean he seemed pretty upset earlier", chimed Lydia.  
"He's just tired. He hasn't been sleeping well lately especially after his last outburst so right now I'm doing what I can so he gets some rest", I updated them. Scott and Stiles nodded and headed back to the living room so it was just me and Lydia in the kitchen.  
"Including that", She replied softly pointing to my chest that was leaking through my shirt.  
"Shit!" I cursed hurrying myself out the kitchen and up the stairs with Lydia following swiftly behind me as I quietly entered the bedroom grabbing a new shirt and changing quickly. Lydia took my hand and lead me out the room and into one of the spare bedrooms.  
"When did that happen?" She asked curiously.  
"It didn't, it's still happening from when we.." my voice trailing off unable to finish the sentence. I know I was trying to move on but still hurt like hell talking about it.  
"From when you lost the baby", she finished softly as she got up to give me a hug.  
"Is this why Liam's sleeping peacefully for once, after one feeding?" She asked smiling. I nodded waiting for her remark.  
"Look at you the pack mommy providing for her little wolf pup", she smiled almost squealing.  
"Ssh", I hushed and smiled at her. "You don't find it weird?" I asked slightly nervous but we were interrupted as Derek walked through the door and pulled me into a big hug.  
"Absolutely not and it's what Lydia said you're the pack mom who's providing for her pup who happens to be Liam. You'd have to be blind not see the love you have for him. He even calls you mommy and don't worry we'll explain everything to the rest of the pack so they don't give Liam a hard time. I know he finds it comforting but if someone teases him he'll be reluctant to give in again", replied Derek reassuring me.  
"Agreed, especially if you're saying he's finding it difficult to sleep and this is something that's helping him. You're the Alpha female, Derek's mate, the pack mom and Liam's mommy. You're doing your job", she smiled and hugged me again.  
"Thank you", I simply replied and returned the hug.  
"Mommy"... came a soft whimper from the bedroom.  
"You see to Liam and Lydia will help me with dinner and update the rest of the pack", Derek stated confidently as he kissed my forehead and went back down to the living room to see the rest of the pack with Lydia following behind him leaving me to go see my pup. 

I walked into the bedroom to check on Liam who was now awake and calling out for me.  
"Mommy?..." he asked rubbing his eyes tiredly. My heart melted at how cute he looked with sleepy eyes as he was still slightly dazed from his well needed nap and adorable bed head as his sandy coloured locks stuck up in all directions. He looks so young, so innocent and so precious.  
"I'm here, baby. You're ok. How are you feeling?" I asked him as I sat beside him on the bed and brushed his hair away from his face.  
"Good, I got some rest" he simply replied yawning obviously he was still tired.  
"I know, sweetheart. I'm so glad you did and you woke up just in time for dinner too. Derek ordered pizza and everyone's just about to dig in so let's go join them", I told him getting up. He shuffled around on the bed and looked up at me raising him arms to be picked up. I happily scooped him up and pressed a kiss to the side of his temple as he laid his head on my shoulder and relaxed. I made my way down to the living room and nabbed an empty seat on the end of the couch close to the fire.  
"Has everyone been filled in?" I asked gently rubbing Liam's back. They all nodded far too interested in their food.  
"Ok, so like Derek said no one says anything negative to my baby", I told them causing them all to nod again and mumble "ok" with mouths filled with food.  
"Liam, baby. Wake up, it's dinner time", I spoke softly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes letting his vision come into focus.  
"Pizza?" He asked. I couldn't help but giggle at how adorable he sounded and kissed his cheek.  
"Yes baby, sit here and I'll go put some in a plate for you ok?", I told him and he nodded. I handed him a plate of pizza with his favourite sauce and he thanked me before tucking in. I also tucked in and Lydia brought us some drinks and napkins put them in front of us and gave Liam a kiss on his forehead causing him to blush and look up at me slightly confused but I shrugged and simply smile at him as he then went back to digging into his food again. 

Everyone was enjoying the food when we all finished I looked over at Liam beside me who had sauce around his mouth. I grabbed one of the napkins and wiped his mouth for him smiling at how adorably childlike he was.  
"You really enjoyed that didn't you, cutie? Look at you with sauce everywhere", I giggled gently holding his face and cleaning him up as he smacked his lips together and smiled up at me.  
“Aww how cute is little baby Liam always needing his mommy to help” Stiles laughed teasing him.  
"Stiles, stop", Lydia replied glaring at him.  
“I’m not a baby!” Liam shouted his voice trembling.  
"Yes you are, look at you!" Stiles yelled back with a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
"STILES", I glared at him.  
"What did we just talk about in the pack meeting like 10 mins ago?!" roared Derek causing Stiles to go pale and look at me pleading with his eyes and Liam to whimper at the Alpha's roar.  
"You should have listened", I simply told him.  
"Sssh, Come here honey", I hushed and picked him up as he clung to me wrapping his arms around my neck and hiding his face on my shoulder as I took him into the kitchen to calm down. 

It didn't take long for Liam to calm down as Derek and Lydia soon joined us helping to clean up the dishes from dinner and informed us that everyone was leaving now. I rocked Liam in my arms and swayed side to side as I knew the gesture would calm him.  
"I love you", I told him lovingly as he was wrapped up in my arms.  
"Love you too, mommy", he mumbled into my shoulder.  
"Let's go change into our pjs and you can pick a film to watch before going to bed, does that sound good?", I asked him hoping it'd lift his mood.  
"Any movie?", He asked looking up at me with his beautiful baby blue eyes.  
"Within reason, nothing scary or inappropriate", I told him.  
"Deal", he replied before jumping down from my arms and racing up to the stairs. I could see Derek and Lydia smile at his adorable childlike behaviour before he disappeared out of the kitchen. I giggled at how adorable he was. I knew at 15 he was still a child but I felt like him being thrown into the supernatural world so early meant that he had to grow up far too quickly.  
"Well he seems a lot more happier, you really are quite a miracle worker", stated Lydia putting the dish towel on the radiator as she leaned against the wall smiling at me.  
"Nope, just the pack mom", I said smiling at my accomplishment.  
"Only the best", replied Derek as wrapped his arms around me pulling me close and placing a sweet kiss to my lips.  
"I'm so proud of you", he smiled and placed a kiss to my forehead.  
"Me too!" squealed Lydia as she sandwiched me into a big group hug.  
We broke away from the group hug when he heard a little shuffle and cough come from the doorway and saw a little Liam blushing and playing with his fingers.  
"Come on, pup", called Derek as he had Liam join the group hug hoping it would reassure him that the pack was there for him no matter what.  
"Mom?", he asked looking at me.  
"Yes honey, is everything ok?", I asked running my fingers through his soft locks. He hugged me tight wrapping his arms around me.  
"Does everyone know?", he mumbled into my stomach hiding his face from everyone.  
"Liam, it's ok to need your mommy you know that right?", Lydia reassured him smiling at him softly showing him that it was ok. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes that sparkled and blushed rose cheeks with his arms still wrapped around me. I pressed a light kiss to his forehead smiling down at him and gently ruffling the hair on the back of his head.  
"It's ok, we understand besides she's a pretty great mommy to you and we all know she'd do anything for you. If this is something you find comforting then we all support you. No one is going to laugh or make fun of you anymore. I promise you that", she stated confidently nodding at him. Liam rest his head against my stomach and I could feel him relax in my arms.  
"Thanks Lydia", he replied shyly. She smiled at him and opened her arms out to welcome him into a hug which he happily accepted. I nodded at her silently mouthing a "thank you" smiling at how Liam's mood had improved drastically hearing such kind and supportive words from his pack members.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Liam starts to nurse from Y/N frequently, he also starts to regress more to which the pack find it slightly weird but with the help of Y/N, Derek and some other members they help Liam feel comfortable making sure he's safe and loved.

Liam began nursing more frequently. He'd latch on at almost anytime. From me lounging about on the couch, at meal times, at bedtime and even during pack meetings to which Derek and I had to explain that this was normal behaviour from Liam. 

He began mouthing at my chest whimpering in my arms when Scott had to actually stop the pack meeting and give me the "it's ok, we're cool with it" look as I nursed Liam. I helped him lay down more comfortably in my lap as he waited looking up at me with his puppy dog eyes that melted my heart. I started to unbutton my shirt and remove from breast from my bra to which Liam latched on hungrily suckling and soon began to relax as I played with his hair gently running my fingers through his short sand coloured locks.  
"Slow down, sweetheart. Mommy's right here. I'm not going anywhere ok? I'm right here", I cooed at him and pressed a soft kiss lightly to his forehead.  
"Do you think this will become a regular thing?", asked Derek as he gently stretched Liam's leg over his lap so he'd be more comfortable.  
"I think so, I'll have to start lactating properly again since he's starting to feed three maybe four times a day.", I replied focusing on Liam as I stroked his cheek slowly smiling down at him happily nuzzled against my chest feeding. It was at this moment where I felt a warmth feeling in my heart. I was the pack mom. The one that Liam had confided in with everything, the one he's chosen to be his mommy and provide for him regardless. I felt love, warmth and needed. My baby needed me. 

A few days passed but the schedule remained the same. Liam would feed after each meal and then once before bed. He'd wake up for school, have breakfast, feed for a while and then I'd drop him off. He even started to come home during lunch to make sure he wouldn't miss out. However I had started to notice that Liam would regress more as after lunch one day during the week he had some spare time before going back so I let him get settled on the couch and watch tv but instead of watching his usual array of shows I had walked back into the living room to find him quite intrigued by the animated show paw patrol. At sat down beside him on the couch and thought whether or not I not I should see what his mindset is like as of now.  
"What're you watching, baby?", I playfully asked as I played with his hair.  
"Paw patrol" he giggled adorably after imitating the dog's bark smiling up at me with his big beautiful baby blue eyes that were sparkling with delight at the cartoon playing on tv. I scooped him up onto my lap and he turned to watch the tv sitting comfortably whilst continuing to mimic the dog's bark on screen followed by sweet childish laughter.

After a while, I slowly moved Liam off my lap and onto the couch so I could quickly relieve myself heading to go up to the bathroom.  
"Mommy...", Liam whimpered holding on to the fabric tugging at the bottom of my shirt.  
"I'll be right back, honey. I promise. Count to 10 for me", I told him gently ruffling his hair and quickly got up heading upstairs to the bathroom. When I started heading back downstairs towards the living room, Liam had forgotten about counting and snuggled up against a large wolf plush toy that he had clutched in his hands. I saw Derek sitting beside him with a smile on his face. This was happening a lot lately. Derek was smiling.  
"Wow, what've you got there baby?", I cooed at him sitting beside him on the free seat on the couch.  
"Wolf", he replied holding out the plush toy to show me. His eyes sparkling with delight and a big grin on his face.  
"I stopped by the store to get a few things and saw it, I thought he'd like something like a soft plush toy to help keep him calm when he regresses to a much younger mindset", he explained smiling at how much Liam loved it. The plush toy had beautiful long grey and white fur that Liam would stroke absentmindedly as he watched tv and it had a soft velvet nose as well as two beautiful glass blue eyes that sparkled just like Liam's.  
This was the first time I'd seen Liam smile so widely. He hugged the wolf and went back to watching tv snuggling into my side placing his head on my stomach and holding onto his new wolf tightly. I couldn't help but smile and leaned down to place a loving kiss on his crown.  
"That's a really great idea", I replied smiling at him, I knew Derek didn't get it to help Liam. He got it for him because he really did care about the little beta.  
"It's beautiful, honey. You know you'll have to think of a name for him", I told him lazily playing with his hair. He looked over at the wolf in his hands still stroking it's fur before looking up at me with big hopeful eyes.  
"Moon" he smiled.  
"Wow, that's a great choice baby!", I replied excitedly pressing another kiss to his head.  
"Isn't it a good name, Derek", I ushered him to praise Liam glancing from him to the pup beside me.  
"Oh yeah, great job pup", praised Derek. As little effort as it was, it was adorable seeing the hopefulness on Liam's face when he looked at us for acceptance. His eyes sparkled like stars and he had the most adorable and excited childlike smile on his face which made my heart help. 

That afternoon, Liam was far too absorbed into such a childlike state and he radiated such happiness that both Derek and I didn't have the heart to force him out of him to go back to school so instead we let him take the afternoon off and stay with us. I had texted Mason to make sure he wasn't worried as why Liam did f return to his classes simply stating we were taking care of "werewolf stuff". Liam passed out shortly after the cartoon finished with his body practically begging for sleep so we let him sleep on the couch for a few hours until the pack arrived later tonight for another weekly pack meeting. 

Liam woke up feeling refreshed but looked around the living room too see the pack gathered.  
"Morning, sleepy beauty", replied Stiles who laughed ruffling the young betas hair to which Liam didn't take too kindly too pouting adorably as he swatting Stiles' hand away. I walked into the living room with large piping hot mugs of hot cocoa topped with whipped cream and toasted marshmallows accompanied by a plate of colourfully iced sugar cookies for the pack to dig in to which they did, practically diving for the mugs before I even set the tray down.  
"Hi honey, did you sleep ok?", I asked sitting beside him at the end of the couch next to the fire place hauling him on to my lap, placing a kiss to his forehead and wrapping my arms around him gently rocking him. We sat like this for a while actually listening to what both Derek and Scott were saying until Liam started to nuzzle at my chest.  
"Mommy...can I?", he asked looking up at me with his big blue eyes. I nodded at him and kissed his forehead before unbuttoning my shirt and leaving Liam to latch on by himself which he did feeding slowly.  
"Stiles, I can feel your eyes practically burning a hole through my chest", I stated without looking at him instead concentrating on Liam who looked up at me with sweet innocent eyes. I could hear Derek growling under his breath.  
"If this is going to bother you all then I'll take him upstairs", I told them.  
"No no, it's cool it's just slightly odd..." He trailed off.  
"I know but we talked about this. This is what Liam needs to feel safe, secure and loved.", I continued.  
"Plus it's hot", replied Scotf smiling and looking at my chest until Derek slapped the side of his head.  
"That's my wife", he growled.  
"It's ok, we understand and we're here to support Liam no matter so leave him be and let him nurse", defended Lydia. 

After 30 minutes, Liam released my breast and sighed contently.  
"All done, honey?" I cooed taking a tissue from the box that sat on the coffee table infront of us and wiped his mouth.  
"More", he shook his head attempting to put the same nipple back into his mouth and pouted when he didn't.  
"Ok but you need to switch sides", I told him helping him up and switch so he could continue to which he did. Liam was especially clingy afternoon as he started nursing twice as much whimpering when I pulled away.  
"No baby, you'll get a tummy ache if you have too much. Try and sleep, honey", I told him quickly buttoning up my shirt and grabbing the blanket from the arm of the couch and lightly putting it over Liam as I continued to rock him.  
"Sssh, sleepy time now my little one", I cooed at him rocking him in my arms running my fingers through his hair. I began humming a lullaby and soon his eyes drifted shut and he began to fall into a deep sleep with his tummy full of warm milk he smiled contently as he rest in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason comes over after school and the couple think it's a good idea to explain to him what's been happening with Liam lately knowing that being his best friend; Mason will understand and be there for Liam in his time of need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, who is still with me. Thank you for being so patient. I'm active on Tumblr a lot and I've been getting requests and hate been prioritizing them but the next part to this has been highly requested so here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy x

The next day, Y/N woke up and found Liam nuzzled against her chest already nursing as he drifted in and out of sleep. She smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead lovingly running her fingers through his hair. She waited a few minutes until Liam was fully asleep before getting up and adjusting her bra and shirt. Her sudden movement caused Liam to awaken and he whined.  
"What's the matter, baby? What's wrong?" She cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"Wasn't finished." He pouted.  
"I thought you were asleep, honey. Besides I'm going to make breakfast in a minute. Don't you want yummy pancakes for breakfast, sweetie?" She asked him sitting up.  
"Yeah but..." He began to protest but Y/N hushed him and pressed another kiss to his forehead.  
"No buts, mommy says no. You won't be able to eat breakfast if you get full up of milk, sweetie." She told him. Liam didn't like hearing that and began to sob. His crying woke up Derek who groaned sleepily as he sat up and saw Liam making grabby hands at Y/N.  
"Hey, what is it pup? What's the matter?" he asked him. Y/N scooped Liam up in her arms to calm him down and pressed a kiss to his forehead but he shook his head not wanting her kisses.  
"Why are you upset, kiddo?" Derek asked as he got up and ruffled his hair.  
"Mommy bad." He pouted crossing his arms over his chest. Derek raised an eyebrow at her.  
"I'm a meanie because I said no to him nursing before breakfast." She told him.  
"It's not forever, silly billy. You can nurse after you eat your breakfast. Mommy doesn't want you getting full beforehand." She added pressing a kiss to his cheek as she brushed his hair away from his face.  
"Promise?" He asked her looking at her with his baby blue orbs.  
"Promise," she told him pressing another kiss to his cheek. 

Y/N set Liam down on the bed with Derek as she headed to the bathroom to quickly freshen up before heading back and getting Liam washed up too before she went down to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Liam sat at the table with his new colouring book and colours that Derek had also picked up for him as he carefully coloured a picture of a fire truck as Y/N made pancakes. She cut up some fruit and put it on the table along with cartons of juice a mug of freshly brewed coffee for Derek.  
The older alpha stood by his mate as they both watched Liam carefully colour the fire truck concentrating hard as he leaned forward and stuck his tongue out. 

"I'm guessing it's a no to going to school?" Derek asked her taking a sip of his coffee.  
"We can't send him when he's going to start crying if someone takes his pencil in class." She told him. Derek sighed and nodded.  
"I'll ring Deaton and see if he knows anything else that'll help us. He can't stay off from school forever." He told her sitting down at the table and helping himself. Y/N sighed and nodded in agreement.  
"Put your colouring to one side, baby. It's breakfast time." She told him sitting beside him and making him a plate. She put the plate in front of him and Liam opened his mouth gesturing at wanting to be fed. Y/N complied and cut up a small piece of the pancake with the chocolate spread and fed him.  
"Mmm." Liam hummed happily as he ate and finished his colouring.  
"Is it tasty, babe?" She asked him wiping his mouth in between and fed him small sips of orange juice.  
Once Liam had finished his breakfast, he had also finished colouring his fire truck picture and held it up showing the couple.  
"Look!" He showed them excitedly.  
"Wow! What a great job you've done with it, pup." Derek praised him.  
"Yeah look how neat it is. Well done, sweetie." Y/N praised him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Mommy can I...?" Liam asked her with an adorable pout.  
"Ok honey. Let mommy finish cleaning up and then I will. Go wait in the living room like a good boy." She told him. Liam nodded and did as he was told climbing onto the couch and held his wolf plush toy as he waited watching cartoons in the mean time. 

"Babe, I think you should text Mason and let him know Liam won't be coming in today." Derek reminded her. Y/N nodded and grabbed her phone typing out the message quickly.  
"Hi Mason, it's Y/N. Liam won't be coming in to school today. I just thought I'd let you know so you wouldn't worry. See you soon x" she typed and sent it him. He replied to her instantly.  
"Oh ok. Thanks for telling me. Will it be ok if I drop by after school to see him?" He wrote.  
"Yes of course it is, sweetie. He'd like that. See you soon." She replied.  
"Mason'a coming after school to see Liam." She told Derek.  
"Well we can't hide him forever. It's better if we explain to him what's going on. He'll understand and I know he'll want to help him." Derek explained. Y/N nodded in agreement. She pressed a loving kiss to Derek's lips as she headed into the living room to nurse Liam.  
"Mommy!" Liam exclaimed happily as he nuzzled into her chest. She smiled at how adorable he was cuddled up against her. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and let him get comfortable as she let him nurse. Liam latched on immediately and hummed contently as Y/N ran her fingers through his hair. Liam had soon finished nursing and Y/N chuckled at his little milk drunk face. She wiped his mouth and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

~ Later on that day ~ 

Liam's schedule during the day remained the same. He spent most of it at home in the loft. After his nap, Derek took him outside to play catch until lunch time. Once he had eaten Y/N nursed him again and let him watch a movie as he laid down on the couch. It got to 3pm and Y/N remembered Mason would be stopping by so she set out some snacks in the kitchen.

The loft door slid open and in came Mason.  
"Hey Y/N." He greeted her happily.  
"Hi sweetie. Thanks for coming." She told him giving him a hug.  
"Is Liam ok?" He asked her.  
"We need to talk about that." She told letting him sit down at the kitchen table.  
"Mommy..." Liam called her from the living room.  
"Mom..." Liam called again and stopped seeing his best friend.  
"Hey man, how're you feeling?" He asked him. Liam shrugged looking away.  
"Sweetie, why are you feeling shy? It's Mason?" Y/N told him pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"Does he know?" Liam asked her. Y/N pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"No baby, but I think it's time he did. He loves you no matter what. He'll understand and help you. You know you can't stay off from school forever." She told him. Derek walked into the kitchen and clapped Mason on the shoulder greeting him.  
"Come with me, pup. Let's go play catch and Mason can join us." He told him. Liam nodded and followed the older alpha out. 

Y/N poured Mason a glass of orange juice and sat beside as she explained what had been going on with Liam.  
"It's about after the berserkers isn't it?" He asked her. Y/N nodded.  
"It started off with him not being able to sleep and then when he did he started to have night terrors about us being taken or killed. It really scared him. For the last few days, he's been regressing to a younger mindset to help him cope. Nothing extreme but just wanting to feel safe and loved by me and Derek." She began.  
"You mean he's starting to act like a baby?" He asked her slightly confused.  
"Sort of. It helps him feel safer knowing that Derek and I are both there for him. He's heavily dependent on us both now." She told him.  
"I know this is strange and you might think it's weird. Believe me, I was surprised too but Derek spoke to Deaton and he said it's helping him besides I'd do anything for him." She told him looking out of the window seeing Liam play catch.  
"He's happier with you guys. He loves you both." Mason told her.  
"I love him too. More than anything." She replied.  
"The reason I'm telling you all of this is because Derek and I trust you. Once Liam goes back to school, you'll have to be his helping hand and alert either of us. I know you love Liam like a brother and will be a big help to us" she told him.  
"Of course, I'll do anything." Mason told her. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
"Thank you. He needs you just as much as he needs us." She told him.  
"Oh and there's one small thing..." Y/N began.  
"He started to what..?" Mason asked unsure if he heard it right.  
"I won't repeat it but yes to at least three or four times a time. At the beginning I started putting it in a water bottle for him but he refused to drink it unless he came home for a proper feeding so at lunch times, I bring him home and then drive him back." She told him.  
"You're really great to be doing this for him." Mason told her.  
"Thank you. I love him. He's my baby. I'd do anything for him." She told him. 

Derek and Liam walked back into the kitchen. Liam sat on Y/N's lap and rest his head against her shoulder.  
"Great job, kiddo." Derek praised him as he gave him a cup of water and ruffled his hair.  
"Did you have fun, sweetie?" She asked him pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"Mmm hmm, we played catch." He told her.  
"I know I saw. You did great, baby." She praised him.  
"Why don't you get your wolf to show Mason?" She asked him. Liam nodded and went to living room to retrieve his wolf plush toy carrying it back to the kitchen holding it under his arm. 

"Wow, that's a cool wolf". Mason complimented Liam. Liam beamed at Mason.  
"You really like it?" He asked him.  
"Yeah it's so cool." Mason replied.  
"Wanna hold him?" Liam asked holding it out to him. Mason took it from him and held it stroking it's fur.  
"Why don't you and Mason go sit on the swing outside, baby?" She asked him. Liam nodded. Mason handed the wolf plush toy back to him and followed him outside. 

Both boys sat down on the swing in silence.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Mason asked him. Liam shrugged stroking the fur on the wolf toy.  
"I thought you'd laugh at me and wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." Liam replied not looking at him.  
"Liam, you're my best friend. If something isn't right with you, you know you can tell me and I'll help you. You're not just my friend, you're my brother." Mason told him clapping a hand on Liam's shoulder.  
"Really? You don't think I'm a freak?" Liam asked him.  
"No way, man. I know Y/N and Derek will do anything to help you. If this is what helps you and makes you feel better then I'm here too and it's ok. I won't think of you any less or different. You're still my best friend no matter." Mason told him. Liam looked up at his best friend and gave him a small smile.  
"Thanks, Mase" he replied shyly as Mason leant forward to give him a hug. Y/N and Derek had been sat at the kitchen table watching their exchange and they couldn't help smile knowing that Mason had accepted what Liam was going through even promising to be there for him. 

Both boys walked back into the loft and up the stairs to Liam's room where Y/N and Derek checked in on them and saw them laughing and playing video games for the rest of the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Mason found about Liam's new state of mind and he'd become a great help to Y/N and Derek as he'd visit the loft often, most days after school to spend some time with his best friend so he didn't feel so alone.

Today was friday and Mason had come round after school as usual. The couple had decided to let Mason sleepover on the weekend so Liam spend more time with him knowing that he missed him. Y/N and Derek had been keeping an eye on Liam lately. It became hard to tell whether or not it would be suitable to send him back to school yet. Some days, he'd regress more than others and others he would drift in out of his mindset but for now, since it was only the 3rd day they decided to keep him at home knowing that they'd have to send him back on Monday. 

The boys were sat on the floor on the large floor cushions with their backs resting against the couch in the living room as they had turned the lights off watching the new guardians of the galaxy movie. Y/N was sat on the single arm chair watching with the boys just in case Liam would get fussy and she had to strop in. Derek had decided to go to bed an hour ago even though he was most likely to still be up reading one of his many unfinished books. 

It was getting late and Liam's eyes began drooping sleepily. He rest his head against Mason's shoulder and closed his eyes as his thumb slowly made his way to his mouth.  
"Y/N? Y/N?" Mason called. Y/N looked over at him and saw Liam has fallen asleep on his shoulder.  
"Aww." He gushed softly looking at how adorable Liam looked. Mason yawned too and decided to pause the movie turning it off so they could watch the rest in the morning. Y/N got up and gently picked him up in her arms pressing a kiss to his forehead before carrying him up to his room as Mason followed behind her. She placed Liam on one side of the bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead tucking him in. Mason laid down beside his best friend and curled up under the warm duvet. Y/N pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
"Goodnight, boys. Sleep well. If you need us we're just across the hall." She reassured Mason who nodded. 

During the night, Y/N got up to use the bathroom and decided to check in on the boys before heading back to bed. She peered into Liam's room and saw the boys cuddled up. Liam was snuggled sucking his thumb as he made adorable sucking noises as he was curled into Mason's side sleeping peacefully. She smiled leaving the door slightly ajar as she headed back to bed. 

~ the next day ~ 

Liam had slept peacefully that night as he woke up early saturday morning with his best friend beside him. His stomach rumbled with hunger as he sniffed the air smelling his favourite breakfast - chocolate chip pancakes.  
"Mason. Mason, wake up. Mom made breakfast." Liam shook his best friend waking him up. Mason groaned and stretched finally waking up.  
"Morning, dude." He greeted him sleepily as he sat up. 

Y/N walked into Liam's room to see the boys were awake and talking amongst themselves.  
"Morning boys. Did you both sleep ok?" Y/N asked them sitting down on the bed as she wrapped an arm around Liam as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Morning mommy." Liam called nuzzling into her chest.  
"Was everything ok, last night?" She asked looking at Mason who nodded.  
"I'm glad to hear that, sweetie. Why don't you boys get cleaned up and meet you downstairs for breakfast." She told them heading back downstairs. 

After a few minutes, the boys came down to the kitchen in their pyjamas sitting at the table as Y/N put plates of hot food in front of them and let them dig in.  
"Oh my god, Y/N. You make the best chocolate pancakes ever!" Mason praised her shoving a big forkful into his mouth. Y/N laughed and thanked him.  
"Thank you, sweetie. Eat slowly, I don't want you choking." She told him. He nodded did as he was told. 

After breakfast, the boys were sat in the living room watching another movie. Derek had woken up during the early hours of the morning leaving on a roadtrip with Deaton to a few towns over after hearing news of an old friend who could help them with Liam so it was just Y/N at home with the boys. 

Sadly, the day turned out to be grey, windy and cold so they opted to stay indoors and have a movie day in their pajamas. Mason chose to watch the fate of the furious and halfway through the movie, he looked over to see Liam fidgeting nervously in his seat as he glanced up at Y/N every so often. 

Mason put a reassuring hand on his best friend's shoulder.  
"Liam, it's ok if you need your mom right now. Go, it's cool." He told him with a small smile.  
"Promise?" Liam asked him.  
"I promise. You're still my best friend no matter what. I'm here for you." He told him. Liam threw his arms around him in a big hug before getting up to go sit in Y/N's lap.  
"Are you sure you're ok with this, sweetie?" Y/N asked him. Mason nodded reassuring her he was fine with it because Liam needed her. Y/N unbuttoned her shirt and let Liam latch on as he suckled hungrily.  
"Slowly, baby. Slowly, mommy's here". She cooed running her fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Mason sat next to Y/N as he watched Liam nurse. At first, he was surprised and found it quite odd but he knew Liam needed her more than anything and chose to accept it. Liam fell asleep after his mid morning feeding and Y/N placed him on the couch beside his wolf plush you and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She urged Mason to follow her to the kitchen.  
"I know you're going to have some questions about all this and it's ok. I understand and you can ask whatever you like." She reassured him knowing that he must have found it strange.  
"How often does he do that?" Mason asked curious.  
"Three maybe four times depending on his mindset and mood." She told him.  
"I respect that you're doing this to help him. In his eyes, you are his mom no matter what and he loves you. If you can help him then his secret is safe with me." Mason reassured her.  
"Thank you, Mason. I appreciate that." She smiled pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

The day was quite relaxed. The boys spent the majority of their time either watching tv/movies or up in Liam's room playing video games. After preparing a late lunch and letting it bake in the oven, she headed upstairs to check on the boys. She peeked into the room and found the boys sat on the floor playing video games. She smiled and left them to it heading back downstairs to the kitchen. 

~ In Liam's bedroom ~ 

"Come on Liam, you're going to have to do better than that!" Mason teased him as he beat him again in another round of street fighter fist pumping the air as he was victorious. Liam pouted adorably but then began to sob.  
"Oh god no. Please don't cry, Liam. Pleeeease. Next time I'll let you win." Mason began to bargain with him but it was no use Liam began to wail.  
"Oh god! Y/N! Y/N come quick! I don't know what to do!" He began to panic. Y/N heard Mason's panicked cry and headed back upstairs to Liam's room as fast as she could. She walked in and saw Liam wailing upset as Mason tried to comfort him.  
"Hey hey, I'm here. It's ok. Come here, baby. Mommy's got you." She cooed scooping Liam up in her arms and gently swayed side to side rubbing his back trying to calm him.  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset him. I was just teasing." Mason explained feeling guilty.  
"Mason, sweetie. Calm down, it's ok. You didn't do anything wrong." She reassured him.  
"Then why is he so upset?" He asked her.  
"It's ok, it happens. Especially when he regresses to a younger mindset. He's just a little more sensitive and tends to cry more. It's normal." She told him. Mason nodded at her.  
"What is it, baby? What happened?" She cooed rubbing Liam's back as she pressed a kiss to his forehead still bouncing him in her arms to calm him down.  
"Mommy, I los' da game". He sniffled.  
"Did you lose the game, baby?" She asked him. Liam whined and nodded against her.  
"It's ok, baby. You and Mason can always it play again and then see who wins." She told him. Liam shook his head at her pouting.  
"Why not, baby?" She asked him brushing his hair away from his face and drying his tears.  
"Too hard. Can't play." He sniffled.  
"Ok how about this, why don't a I get my laptop and you can choose two new games. The next time mommy goes grocery shopping, I"ll get them just for you." She told him pressing a kiss to his nose.  
Liam nodded wiping his tears and wrapped his arms around her neck hugging her tightly.  
"That's my good boy. Ok, no more tears now. You're mommy's good boy." She cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead as she ruffled his hair.  
Liam hugged her tightly wanting to stay in her arms. 

She headed back downstairs to the kitchen to check on the oven as Liam clung to her like a baby koala. Mason followed behind her and sat at the kitchen table.  
"You're so good with him. As soon you stepped into the room, you knew exactly what to do and he calmed down instantly. That was amazing". Mason praised her. Y/N shook her head and smiled.  
"Thank you and do you see what I mean about you helping me when he has to go back to school?" She told him. Mason nodded.

Y/N put Liam down and he wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her tightly as he rest his head against her stomach as she attempted to work around the kitchen and put together lunch. Mason decided to give her a helping hand as he helped chop up the salad.  
"Mom...?" Liam asked her.  
"Yes baby, what is it?" She asked him as she grabbing the oven mitts.  
"Do you think I'm trouble?" He asked her nervously. Y/N put them down and untangled his arms from her waist leading him to kitchen table.  
"Why on earth would you think that, sweetie?" She asked him sitting down so he was stood in front of her. Liam shrugged.  
"Cos I always need you but...but I can't help it." He told her sniffling.  
"Hey, don't be silly. Of course not. I love taking care of you, sweetheart. You're my baby and I love you. I always will no matter what. You mean everything to me, no matter how much you need me, I'll always be right here." She reassured him pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"You are so loved, sweetheart. Derek and I love you so much. You're our baby." She cooed pressing a kiss to his cheek. Liam nodded and blushed at how much she loved him. Y/N did everything for him. She was everything he wanted in a mother and he was lucky to have her. 

After lunch, Mason decided to take a nap and headed up to Liam's room. Y/N sat on the couch listening to rainfall against the patio doors as she sat on silence reading a book as Liam sat in her arms resting against her. She cupped his face with her free hand and gently stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb as she occasionally leaned down and pressed a kiss to his crown. 

~ Later that afternoon ~ 

The door to the loft slid open and Derek finally arrived back home safely carrying his duffle bag.  
"Welcome home, babe." Y/N greeted him. Derek smiled at the loving sight before him and headed over to his mate pressing a deep kiss to her lips.  
"I missed you so much, beautiful." He told her. He bent down in front of her and ruffled Liam's hair.  
"Hey pup, how're you doing? Did you have fun with mom today?" He asked him. Liam looked up and nodded at him giving the older man a small smile. Derek smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Dr Deaton followed behind Derek putting down the hood to his raincoat.  
"Welcome, Alan. Please make yourself at home. I'll make you some coffee". She told him sitting Liam down on the armchair as Derek handed Deaton a towel to dry himself off as the two of them sat down on the couch and as they began to dig through their duffle bag taking out pages of what looked like an ancient piece of paper setting it on the table. Y/N came back into the living room carrying a small tray with mugs of piping hot coffee and set it down on the coffee table glancing over at the small pile of ancient paper and then back up at Derek and Deaton.  
"Y/N, we need to talk." Deaton stated looking over at Derek who gave him an confident nod knowing that she would have to find out sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton and Derek arrive back at the loft with some information about Liam's behaviour. Mason reveals something unexpected to them and Y/N worries about what will happen if and when Liam starts school again.

Y/N sat down on the couch looking up at her mate and the veterinarian.  
"What is it?" Y/N asked slightly worried as she held Liam on her lap tightly.  
"Derek and I seem to have found the cause for Liam's strange behaviour." He began.   
"At first I thought it was somewhat normal with Liam being a beta and attaching himself to the pack mom which is normal for packs with new betas but something seemed off and then Derek explained that Liam had started regressing into a much younger mindset and had even started breastfeeding then I knew there was something going on. His behaviour didn't match so I did a little research and called up an old friend who we went to see and that he gave me these." He told her spreading out the wrinkled and tattered paper in front of her on the coffee table. 

"It tells the story of a powerful enchantress who was attacked by a pack. She was bitten by a beta who was trying to protect the pack mother. The bite changed her. Since she already possessed the powers of a witch, the bite should have killed her but it didn't. Instead she became a hybrid. One of the most powerful supernatural creatures. Once she was healed she lured the same pack into the woods and cursed the betas of the pack where they were no longer strong but young, weak and defenceless. 

"Are you saying she's back? But I don't understand, Liam hasn't had a run in with anyone so how did this happen?" Y/N asked.  
"That's actually not true." Mason stated feeling slightly guilty he had kept the truth from her as he approached them   
"What do you mean, kid?" Derek asked but Mason sighed.  
"Mason, it's extremely important you tell us if you know something. Please, this is my baby we're talking about." Y/N pleaded.   
"On the way home from school, we walked it here and we bumped into this lady by accident. She seemed normal enough but there was something odd about her. Liam bumped into her and she kinda snapped saying ''watch where you brats are walking!'' but Liam he was ready to bite her head off, I mean he'd been pretty annoyed enough that day but this just seem to push his button. He growled at her and his eyes flashed amber, it couldn't have been more than a second but I had to drag him away but when I looked back at her she had this creepy smirk on her face." Mason told them.  
"Great, just what we need." Y/N sighed.

"I was told there may be something in here that could help us try and get Liam back to his original state but it's most likely to take a while." Deaton told her.   
"But what even is this? And what language is that?" Y/N asked studying the paper in front of her.   
"It's Latin." Mason piped up .  
"You know Latin, kid?" Derek asked him.   
"A little..." Mason replied as he shrugged casually walking over to the table to take a closer look.  
"I'm not fluent but I can make out most words." He told them.   
"Ok it says something about the curse in Beacon Hills against beta werewolves but then it says something about a reversal but the last few word I can't figure out." Mason replied.   
"You did more than enough, honey." Y/N told him.   
"Ok well I'll look into my research further to see if we can get this reversed but for now just keep doing what you started." Deaton replied with a nod.  
"We'll figure it out, we always do." Derek told Y/N pressing a kiss to her forehead seeing how anxious she was. 

"Mom?" Liam asked from Y/N's lap.   
"Yes honey?" Y/N answered.   
"Is this going to be forever? What if I can't be changed back?" Liam asked sadly looking up at her with teary baby blue eyes.  
"Hey, we'll do our best but if not it won't matter. I love you regardless and I'll continue loving you the way I do." Y/N replied and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"She's right, pup. We'll do our best but if we can't, nothing is going to change. We'll love you and treat you just the same, kid." Derek reassured him and gently ruffled his hair.   
"And I'll always be by your side, man. You're my best friend. It's not going to change anything. Not now, not ever". Mason added as he gave Liam's shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

Derek left to drop Deaton off back at the animal clinic. Y/N was busy studying the paper in front of her as she looked at research on her laptop as she sat on the single armchair across the room concentrating. Liam was watching a movie with Mason as they huddled together under a cosy blanket on the large couch with mugs of hot chocolate and a bowl of popcorn between them. 

Y/N sighed and rubbed her temple. She left her laptop on standby as she headed into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea before continuing. She headed back to her seat to continue but looked up to see Liam fidgeting and whining in his seat.   
"What's wrong, man?" Mason asked.  
"Nothin'." Liam shrugged sadly curling away from him. Mason looked up at Y/N who was already watching Liam carefully as he continued to whine. She got up and kneeled down in front of the beta running her fingers through his hair.   
"Baby, what's the matter?" Y/N asked him.   
"Honey, do you need mommy?" Y/N asked.   
"Yeah but...but I don't wanna be annoying." Liam whispered to her.   
"Sweetie, come here." She cooed pulling him onto her lap.    
"I don't want you thinking like that. I love you. We love you. We're here for you no matter what." She reassured him as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. Liam rest his head against her shoulder and held on to her tight.   
She gently rocked him and ran her fingers through his soft hair.   
"I love you." She cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Derek returned shortly with chinese takeaway in hand setting it in the kitchen.   
"Hey." Derek smiled as he pressed a kiss to Y/N's lips and ruffled Liam's hair gently seeing him nursing.   
"Don't get too full pup, I brought your favourite rolls." Derek told him.   
"I love chinese!" Mason exclaimed as he got up following Derek to the kitchen. Y/N let Liam finish nursing and gently rocked him in her arms as he rested against her contently.   
"Come sit with me pup, let mommy eat her dinner?" Derek told him as he sat next to Liam with a plate of food placing it on the coffee table before pulling Liam onto his lap and pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"That's my pup." Derek smiled gently patting his back as Liam rested against the older alpha. Y/N headed up to the bathroom to relieve herself and wash her face freshening up before heading back down to join the others for dinner. She quickly checked on Liam and found him sleeping against Derek's chest.   
"Now isn't that adorable?" Y/N smiled leaning against the doorframe of the living room with her arms crossed casually.  
"You know he was starting to fight his mindset after you both left. It's going to be hard for him." She told him going over and running her fingers through Liam's hair and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.   
"But we have something important to talk about. Liam needing to go back to school. It's been nearly a week. We can't keep him home forever." She told him. Derek ran his fingers through Liam's hair as he slept soundly against his chest and nodded at his mates words. She was right.   
"We'll that's where Mason comes in." Derek told her.   
"Mason does what?" The teen questioned with a mouthful of noodles.   
"Don't talk with your mouthful, sweetie. Just finish your dinner, we have alot to discuss." Y/N told him following behind him into the kitchen to make herself a plate before heading back into the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm so sorry it's been such a long time but I am back and will be updating the rest of my fics. Let me know what you think of the new chapter and drop my any ideas you have, I'd love to hear them. 
> 
> Enjoy x

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to add a couple more chapters to this soon so stay tuned to find out what happens next. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
